Attack on hope and despair
by EverdeenWayland
Summary: Durante el primer día de clases, Eren Jaeger pierde el conocimiento. Al despertar, descubre que ha quedado encerrado en la escuela junto con sus compañeros de primer año. ¿cómo conseguirán salir? SnkxDanganRonpa. T por violencia.
1. 1- Eren

**1.- Eren.**

Era el primer día de clase en aquella extraña academia. La Academia de la Esperanza, se llamaba. El moreno se acercó a la puerta con lentitud mientras que los primeros rayos de Sol de la mañana le permitían observar aquella Academia en toda su totalidad. Era grande, muy grande. Eren apagó el reproductor de música y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camiseta. El primer día de curso empezaba y tenía que esforzarse para lograr su meta. Pero no se sobre preocupaba por ello, quizás sería el nombre de la Academia, quien sabe. El hecho era que ese día el chico de ojos verdes se sentía lleno de esperanza. Dio unos pasos hasta la puerta y la abrió ligeramente, esperando algún signo de vida. Eren bostezó con fuerza y casi se olvidó de taparse su boca. Casi pudo oír la voz de su madre riñéndole cariñosamente. Apretó los puños. Para eso había llegado allí. Para matarlos, para matarlos a todos. Alzó la mirada al frente con decisión y entró en aquella academia.

**ᴓ ****ᴓ ****ᴓ**

Oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que había a su alrededor. Su respiración se agitó rápidamente a causa del miedo. ¿Dónde estaba? Le dolía la cabeza y tenía un presentimiento que no le gustaba nada. Eren permaneció quieto hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca o nula iluminación de aquella habitación. Estaba en una clase, en un pupitre sentado. Se levantó suavemente y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz en la pared. Por fin, lo encontró y pudo observar con mayor precisión la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era una clase y había unos pocos pupitres. En la pared, había unas extrañas placas de metal. Eren se acercó y trató de moverlas pero no pudo. Se dio la vuelta, algo frustrado, y se fijó en algo que antes no estaba en su mesa: Un papel. Alcanzó el papel y lo leyó: "_Felicidades por su ingreso. Ahora empieza una nueva ley. Esta escuela se convertirá en el lugar donde van a vivir." _

Eren ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Lugar donde van a vivir? ¿A qué se refería? Las respuestas a aquellas preguntas estaban detrás de la puerta, estaba seguro. Eren salió de la habitación y comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Anduvo un tiempo perdido hasta que empezó a oír unas voces y empezó a correr en esa dirección. Al final del pasillo, se materializó la puerta del gimnasio y Eren decidió entrar allí.

Las conversaciones, que hasta entonces inundaban la sala, pararon repentinamente al entrar él. Eren miró hacia los lados, sobrecogido ante aquella visión. Tenía ante él a los mejores estudiantes de todo el mundo. De pronto, una voz femenina le llamó. El moreno giró la cabeza en dirección a aquella voz y su sorpresa fue máxima. Allí, delante de él, se encontraba una de las mejores entre los mejores pero, sobre todo, su mejor amiga de la infancia: Mikasa Ackerman. Él se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa y tragó saliva fuertemente. Ella se le acercó corriendo y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Eren! ¡Qué de tiempo!- Dijo ella mientras le tenía entre sus brazos. Eren, superando su estupor, le correspondió el abrazo pero en seguida se separó de ella, avergonzado. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle mientras enrrollaba su dedo en uno de los hilos de la bufanda. ¡Esa bufanda! Él le regaló aquella bufanda cuando la conoció. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sonreír. Ella le cogió de la mano, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñieran de rojo, y le arrastró al centro de la habitación. Eren, observó a los presentes.

-Hola soy Christa.- Dijo acercándosele una chica bajita y de largo pelo rubio. Ella le sonrió ampliamente. Así que esa era la super heredera de la secundaria. Él la miró, algo sorprendido, pues era la única que se le había acercado a presentarse. Christa le sonrió y Eren recayó en la morena que estaba detrás de ella, como protegiéndola. - Y esta es Ymir, mi mejor amiga.-

-Hola.- Saludó Ymir a regañadientes. Eren tragó saliva, ella era la famosa Super Pandillera. Parecía que no quería que nadie pusiera un ojo sobre Christa. Hacían una rara pareja esas dos. Christa le sonrió, agradecida de que se esforzara por ella.

-Yo soy Eren Jaeger.- Se presentó él. Miró al resto de los presentes.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Creo que estamos atrapados aquí dentro.- Dijo un pequeño chico de largo pelo rubio. Ese debía de ser Armin, el super detective.

-¿A-atrapados?- Dijo suavemente una pelirroja. El chico a su lado le pasó el brazo por encima, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Hannah, estamos juntos en esto.- Le sonrió él. Hannah y Franz, pareja, ella super enfermera y él super cocinero. Parecía que todos los presentes eran del mismo año y promoción: la clase 104. Eren tragó saliva, parecía que no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía.

-¿Atrapados? ¿Cómo en un secuestro?- Preguntó preocupado un chaval de pelo rapado, Connie el super bateador de la secundaria.

-No, creo...¡Seguro que es la ceremonia de bienvenida! Al fin y al cabo, esto es una escuela especial ¿No?- Dijo optimista Sasha Braus, la super cazadora. Eren ladeó la cabeza, eso parecía una buena suposición. Pero...Todo eso era demasiado raro.

De pronto, cortando su conversación, sonó un estridente timbre. Todos se volvieron hacia la tarima y para su sopresa, allí había aparecido un curioso oso de felpa bicolor.

-¡Bienvenidos a la escuela de la esperanza!- Dijo aquel extraño muñeco.- Soy Kyojin Monokuma el director de esta academia. Un placer conocerles.-

El Super líder más bien conocido como Jean, profirió un grito y dió un par de pasos hacia atrás. No obstante, no fue el único sorprendido. El resto de los asistentes estaban patidifusos.

-Kukukuku~ No se sorprendan, no soy un simple muñeco de felpa.- Rió aquel muñeco.- Espero que estén listos para la desesperanza. ¡Qué de comienzo el espectáculo!-


	2. Annie

Lo primero que notó antes de abrir los ojos fue una suave tela rozando sus dedos. Lo siguiente que notó fue el roce de algo cálido junto a su cuerpo. Eren abrió los ojos, algo perdido. ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación, aparentemente cerrada a cal y canto por lo que se puso nervioso. Miró más cerca de él y la vio. A Mikasa. Eren se sorprendió y retrocedió un par de palmos hacia atrás. ¿Qué hacía _ella_ ahí? Mikasa pareció notar el movimiento porque en seguida abrió los ojos. Se desperezó y sonrió.

-Hola Eren, ¿Estás mejor?- Le preguntó ella mirándole con aprensión. Él volteó la cara, aparentemente sonrojado.

-Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.- Dijo secamente. Ella no dijo nada y se levantó de la cama. Él la imitó. La miró detenidamente. Esa no parecía la aterrorizante estudiante que pensaba que era. Ella sacudió su corto pelo negro y le miró, sus ojos negros parecían poder leerle el alma. Eren bajó la mirada incómodo.

-Esto...¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?- Preguntó, sin mirarla directamente.

-¿No te acuerdas? Te desmayaste.- Dijo ella de espaldas, mientras recogía un par de cosas.- Te trajimos hasta aquí Jean y yo.-

Eren asintió levemente. No sé acordaba de eso. Apenas se acordaba de lo que había pasado, y, le dolía la cabeza fuertemente. Ella se movió hacia la puerta.

-Ellos están en el comedor, ¿Vienes? -Le preguntó. Eren levantó la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia ella y sonrió levemente.

-Vamos.-

** ᴓ ****ᴓ ****ᴓ**

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI PATATA!- Gritó visiblemente enfadada Sasha a Jean y Connie. Momentos antes, la morena comía con delicia una sabrosa patata asada pero su felicidad fue interrumpida por estos dos. Eren observó la escena, divertido, y no hizo comentario alguno.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se cansó de la escena y miró al resto de estudiantes. En una esquina, una rubia con una curiosa nariz estaba sentada al lado de una morena con dos colas. Annie y Mina Carolina, recordó él. Ella era la super duper informática, y Annie no se acordaba de nada. Eren observó con detenimiento a la rubia. Parecía estar completamente aburrida de todos y de todo, no obstante, su compañera no pensaba igual ya que conversaba animadamente. Pasó a observar a un curioso grupo que hablaban serios. Pudo reconocer al super futbolista, Reiner y a su mejor amigo, Berthold. Hablaban con un rubio bajito, Armin, y parecía que hablaban de algo serio ya que este último observaba con atención a esos dos. Un cuarto chico, el mejor amigo de Jean, Marco les oía hablar pero no hacía comentario alguno. Christa e Ymir estaban ambas buscando algo de comer en la cocina y por último, Hannah y Franz se abrazaban entre palabras de consuelo. Pero una alarma rompió la atmósfera de aparente tranquilidad.

-Upupupupu. Hola mis queridos estudiantes.- Sonó la voz de aquel extraño peluche de felpa por los altavoces del comedor. Casi al instante, la pantalla de televisión se encendió y todos pudieron ver el rostro de este. El silencio se hizo en la sala.

-¿Parece que os ha comido la lengua el gato.- bromeó el extraño muñeco. Eren apretó los puños.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- Gritó el chico. Todas las caras se tornaron hacia él.

-¿Yo? No quiero nada de vosotros, sólo os quiero hacer un _favor._-Dijo, remarcando la última palabra. Luego rio.

-¿Encerrarnos a todos aquí es un favor?- Exclamó Jean, dando un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Encerraros? No, yo no os he encerrado aquí. Podéis salir cuando queráis.-

-Entonces...¿Porqué están todas las puertas cerradas?- Dijo timidamente Armin.

-Gran observación. Si están todas cerradas.- Se oyó un grito. -Pero podéis salir de aquí cuando queráis.-

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Mikasa, seria como una estatua de mármol.

-Muy fácil. Matad sin que se den cuenta.- Exclamó el muñeco con una risa. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración. Era lo que menos habían esperado. Eren miró a su alrededor, tratando de imaginar lo que pensaba cada uno de ellos.

-Oh vamos, ¿Realmente crees que esto es divertido?-Preguntó de mala manera Ymir. Monokuma pareció ofendido.

-No pretendo que sea divertido, quiero haceros sentir la desesperanza.- Sonrío y terminó la transmisión con una risa. Los presentes se miraron, incapaces de romper la tensión en el ambiente.

-Ese tipo está colgado.- Se quejó Ymir, quien tenía un brazo alrededor de Christa. Miró a su alrededor.- ¿No lo creéis-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó preocupado Jean.

-Adaptarnos.- Susurró Annie, la rubia de la esquina. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella.

-¿Có-cómo puedes decir eso?- Preguntó Armin, aterrorizado. Ella se sacudió el flequillo de la cara y suspiró con vehemencia. Sus duros ojos azules miraron fijamente a Armin.

-No voy a matar a nadie, si es lo que crees. Sólo sugiero que nos adaptemos.- Dijo seria. Su amiga, Mina Carolina, la miraba aterrorizada.

-¡Pero tenemos que salir de aquí!- Dijo Eren, convencido. Annie le miró por un par de segundos y desvió la mirada.

-Quizás deberíamos ver la habitaciones o investigar un poco.- Dijo Sasha, con una patata en la mano. Connie asintió y sacó una tarjeta.

-Todavía no sé para que sirve esto.- Dijo, mordiéndo una esquina de este. Eren rio suavemente y Mikasa le apretó el brazo levemente.

-Pase lo que pase, te protegeré Eren.- Le susurró mirándole a los ojos.

-Tranquila, ya verás que no nos pasará nada.- Él le sonrió de vuelta. Poco sabían ellos de lo que iba a ocurrir...

* * *

_**Sorry por tardar tanto en completarlo . but los estudios me tienen super super saturada D: Trataré de subir el siguiente pronto~ **_

_**Upupupupupupupupu!**_


End file.
